fan_pretty_curefandomcom-20200223-history
Idol♥Girls
Idol♥Girls (アイドル♥ガールズ Aidoru♥Gāruzu) is the first ending theme for Idol Star Pretty Cure♪, performed by Mizuki Nana. The song debuted in the first episode on February 6, 2017. Synopsis People have gathered at a concert, and the concert lights up when the music starts, and Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert then begin to dance. When the Cures jump at "SING!!", fireworks appear and the night turns to day, and the girls continue dancing. Once the music stops, the girls freeze in their respective finishing poses. Lyrics TV Size |-|Romaji= Singing! Mirai no yakusoku Dancing! Aidoru no hōhō Ashita wa maatarashī hidearu Muteki, kyōryokuna aidoru Aidoru♥Gāruzu (Yay!) Atarashī ni~tsu, atarashī chōsen Watashitachi wa dankai no fīto o oimashita Sore wa tsuki hajimemashita Watashi wa kono subarashī uta o aisuru Watashitachi ga yūjindearunoni Watashitachi wa mata hageshī kyōsō aitedearu Watashitachi wa subete kachitai to omou Shikashi watashitachi wa migi no utau koto o tanoshimu ka? Mottomo atarashī aidoru wa chīsai hoshi ni nattaga Arayuru aidoru ni jishin no raito ga aru Shitagatte maikurofon o tori SING!! Transform! Watashitachi no aidoru no gaiteki jinkaku Changing! Watashitachi ga utai odoru yō ni Seimei no hāmonī ga kyōmei suru yō ni shi nasai! Singing! Mirai no yakusoku Dancing! Aidoru no hōhō Ashita wa maatarashī hidearu Muteki, kyōryokuna aidoru Aidoru♥Gāruzu (Girls let's go!) |-|Kanji= Singing! 未来の約束 Dancing! アイドルの方法 明日は真新しい日である 無敵、強力なアイドル アイドル♥ガールズ (Yay!) 新しい日、新しい挑戦 私達は段階のフィートを置いました それはつき始めました 私はこのすばらしい歌を愛する 私達が友人であるのに 私達はまた激しい競争相手である 私達はすべて勝ちたいと思う しかし私達は右の歌うことを楽しむか？ 最も新しいアイドルは小さい星になったが あらゆるアイドルに自身のライトがある 従ってマイクロフォンを取りSING!! Transform! 私達のアイドルの外的人格 Changing! 私達が歌い踊るように 生命のハーモニーが共鳴するようにしなさい! Singing! 未来の約束 Dancing! アイドルの方法 明日は真新しい日である 無敵、強力なアイドル アイドル♥ガールズ (Girls let's go!) |-|English= Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Yay!) A new day, a new challenge We set foot on the stage It's begun to light up I love this wonderful song Even though we are friends We are also fierce rivals We all want to win But we enjoy singing, right? The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Full |-|Romaji= Singing! Mirai no yakusoku Dancing! Aidoru no hōhō Ashita wa maatarashī hidearu Muteki, kyōryokuna aidoru Aidoru♥Gāruzu (Yay!) Atarashī ni~tsu, atarashī chōsen Watashitachi wa dankai no fīto o oimashita Sore wa tsuki hajimemashita Watashi wa kono subarashī uta o aisuru Watashitachi ga yūjindearunoni Watashitachi wa mata hageshī kyōsō aitedearu Watashitachi wa subete kachitai to omou Shikashi watashitachi wa migi no utau koto o tanoshimu ka? Mottomo atarashī aidoru wa chīsai hoshi ni nattaga Arayuru aidoru ni jishin no raito ga aru Shitagatte maikurofon o tori SING!! Transform! Watashitachi no aidoru no gaiteki jinkaku Changing! Watashitachi ga utai odoru yō ni Seimei no hāmonī ga kyōmei suru yō ni shi nasai! Singing! Mirai no yakusoku Dancing! Aidoru no hōhō Ashita wa maatarashī hidearu Muteki, kyōryokuna aidoru Aidoru♥Gāruzu (Girls let's go!) Sekaijū no sōkō Watashi wa watashi no chō o motte iru Watashi wa shinkeishitsudearuga, uta o kikoeru Totsuzen watashi no osore wa shōshitsu suru Watashi wa utau koto o aisuru Sore wa jōnetsu, watashi aisuru sore odearu Watashi wa bishō o hirogetai to omou Watashi wa dankai, kenri de odoru koto o tanoshimu ka? Watashi wa kanzen ni watashi ga moto oyobi dokutoku Dearunode mottomo akarui hoshi ni naru Watashi ga watashi o utau toki kakete mi CHANCE!! Tuning! Mottomo yoi merodī no sakusei Meaning! Watashi ga nozonda aru koto ga subete Utau yō ni zenryoku o tsukushi nasai! Timing! Mainichi wa kyokudo no tanoshimi Trying! Mina no tame no hikari o terasu koto Sore wa hoshi ni naru jikan Mirai ni doa o ake nasai Mottomo atarashī aidoru wa chīsai hoshi ni nattaga Arayuru aidoru ni jishin no raito ga aru Shitagatte maikurofon o tori SING!! Transform! Watashitachi no aidoru no gaiteki jinkaku Changing! Watashitachi ga utai odoru yō ni Seimei no hāmonī ga kyōmei suru yō ni shi nasai! Singing! Mirai no yakusoku Dancing! Aidoru no hōhō Ashita wa maatarashī hidearu Muteki, kyōryokuna aidoru Aidoru♥Gāruzu (Girls let's go!) |-|Kanji= Singing! 未来の約束 Dancing! アイドルの方法 明日は真新しい日である 無敵、強力なアイドル アイドル♥ガールズ (Yay!) 新しい日、新しい挑戦 私達は段階のフィートを置いました それはつき始めました 私はこのすばらしい歌を愛する 私達が友人であるのに 私達はまた激しい競争相手である 私達はすべて勝ちたいと思う しかし私達は右の歌うことを楽しむか？ 最も新しいアイドルは小さい星になったが あらゆるアイドルに自身のライトがある 従ってマイクロフォンを取りSING!! Transform! 私達のアイドルの外的人格 Changing! 私達が歌い踊るように 生命のハーモニーが共鳴するようにしなさい! Singing! 未来の約束 Dancing! アイドルの方法 明日は真新しい日である 無敵、強力なアイドル アイドル♥ガールズ (Girls let's go!) 世界中の走行 私は私の蝶を持っている 私は神経質であるが、歌を聞く 突然私の恐れは消失する 私は歌うことを愛する それは情熱、私愛するそれをである 私は微笑を広げたいと思う 私は段階、権利で踊ることを楽しむか？ 私は完全に私が元および独特 であるので最も明るい星になる 私が私を歌うとき賭けてみCHANCE!! Tuning! 最もよいメロディーの作成 Meaning! 私が望んだあることがすべて 歌うように全力を尽くしなさい！ Timing! 毎日は極度の楽しみ Trying! 皆のための光を照らすこと それは星になる時間 未来にドアを開けなさい 最も新しいアイドルは小さい星になったが あらゆるアイドルに自身のライトがある 従ってマイクロフォンを取りSING!! Transform! 私達のアイドルの外的人格 Changing! 私達が歌い踊るように 生命のハーモニーが共鳴するようにしなさい! Singing! 未来の約束 Dancing! アイドルの方法 明日は真新しい日である 無敵、強力なアイドル アイドル♥ガールズ (Girls let's go!) |-|English= Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Yay!) A new day, a new challenge We set foot on the stage It's begun to light up I love this wonderful song Even though we are friends We are also fierce rivals We all want to win But we enjoy singing, right? The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Travelling around the world I've got butterflies in me I'm nervous, but I listen to the song Suddenly my fears vanish I love singing It's a passion, I love it I want to spread smiles I enjoy dancing on stage, right? I'll definitely become the brightest star Because I'm original and unique When I sing I take a CHANCE!! Tuning! Creating the best melody Meaning! Everything I've ever wanted Try your best as you sing! Timing! Every day is super fun Trying! Shining a light for everyone It's time to become a star Open the door to the future The newest idol has become a small star but Every idol has their own light So take the microphone and SING!! Transform! Our idol personas Changing! As we sing and dance Let the harmony of life resonate! Singing! A promise for the future Dancing! The way of the idol Tomorrow is a brand-new day Invincible, powerful idols Idol♥Girls (Girls let's go!) Character Appearances Note: Names listed by order of appearance. * Cure Harmony, Cure Serenade, Cure Operetta and Cure Concert Trivia Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:HanasakiTsubomi997